


Kai Migakaze and The Phoenix Formula

by ToraRyusei



Series: Kai Migakaze's Last [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraRyusei/pseuds/ToraRyusei





	Kai Migakaze and The Phoenix Formula

The Tiger possesses equal parts empathy and callousness. The clan of the Migakaze that carry their blood have always been warriors, but one burdened with the ability to sense the life force of other creatures. The stronger their manipulation of this, their aura, the more dangerous a fighter they become.

Perhaps it was their creator’s way of assuring the Tigers would never become dull to the effects of taking another person’s life. It would certainly be that way, if there was no way to beat it.

It isn’t hard for the Tiger to shut off their emotions, embracing fully their warrior traits and spilling blood without remorse. Certainly they would lose the abilities granted to them by their sensitivity towards auras, shutting off that spiritual aspect of themselves entirely, but the superhuman strength they were naturally blessed with is more than enough to become a living weapon.

That was the conceit for the development of the Chimera.

While society at large didn’t know the truth of the Migakaze family’s bloodline, or that of any other Beast families, there was a company who held to this secret. The Yamaguchi Corporation, led by their ambitious leader Hayato Yamaguchi, began to research these supernatural beings. At first it was with the experimentation of the Rabbit family, the Chiwasaki, eighteen years ago. Research grew as they obtained samples from other families, acquiring the genetic data they needed to create the living weapons they had sought to make since before Hayato’s discovery of the Beast families.

The Chimeras began as humans implanted with the genetic data of the Beasts, though they grew unstable as their bodies tried to cope with the incredible potential they’d been granted. It was concluded that the Chimeras would then be artificially created. An incredible feat, but the Yamaguchi succeeded. Kai, the first and last artificially created Chimera.

He was not perfect, but he was the strongest. A human form that transformed like many Beasts due, to display their animal traits. His left arm becoming long and flexible like a snake’s body, with his nails dripping venom that can paralyze and even kill depending on what part of the body it sinks into. His right arm strong and muscular, like the limbs of a lion. A single punch could break several bones in a human body. His legs, bent and carrying the explosive speed of a Tiger.

Out of all the Beast traits he possessed however, the Tiger genes were the ones he carried the most of. Their fast healing, capable of fixing torn muscle and even bones in mere days. Their fangs, capable of bending steel with a bite. And of course, their eyes. That unique light that shined from their eyes became a fluorescent blonde glow that signaled his artificiality. His eyes would never match the light of his father’s. It was a stain on his pride he would always carry.

Perhaps worst of all however, was Kai’s inability to see auras. To restrict his empathy and make him a better killer, his spiritual side was blocked off. It made sense, he was after all an unnatural creation. For him to see other souls, or have one himself, would be wrong. That was the self-loathing answer he gave himself.

But, Kai would wallow no longer. He planned to become the town’s hero in his father’s absence. For that, he would first visit the place he was born…Yamaguchi Labs. For there was still something that made him incomplete.

 


End file.
